SEGA Simulator
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: The authors go on another game adventure with Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and now Scourge! This time they travel to a high school, where disaster is sure to strike! RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND BLOOD.
1. Chapter 1- Another adventure

Another Game Another… School?

Another day. Anther BORING day. "Blah, I'm SO bored!" Shadow Hedgi said. She got on her computer and scrolling through the multiple games she has on her computer, until-

"Fine. I'll play Yandre Simulator."

Rotark then came into the room wearing a green v-neck that said 'HI' and, of course, black cargos and red sneakers. "Wow, that is a very strange game. Why'd you even buy it?" Shadow Hedgi shrugged. "I was bored that day," she said. Rotark rolled his eyes as GhostyToast or "Ghosty" and Kimchi Kitty or "Kim" because I'm lazy came in the room.

FYI, ToastyGhost is a regular white ghost with a bread hat (look up Napstablook for more info) and KimchiKitty is a red anime female cat with short red hair and blue eyes, wearing a white blouse and navy skirt.

"Seriously Hedgi, why do you have an entire room of guns?!" Ghosty asked. Shadow Hedgi rolled her eyes. "Because I teleport to dangerous places and I need protection!" she said. "Hey, that's yandre!" Kim said. "HELLOOOO! MCFLY!" Rotark said, knocking on Kim's head. "Sheesh, stop it!" Kim said, waving off Rotark as he snickered. "*sigh* I wish we could play IN yandre, those girls are niiiiiice," Ghosty said. "Oh, but we can," Shadow Hedgi said. "REALLY?! CAN WE GO?!" Ghosty asked. "Sure, BUT my rule is we all must bring 1 character from a game!" Shadow Hedgi said.

"Okay then!"  
"Here's the thing…"

"Yeah?"

"It needs to be from SEGA."

Kim raised her hand. "I call Scourge!"

Rotark shrugged. "I call Sonic."

Ghosty snickered. "Silver it is! What about you Shadow Hedgi?"

Shadow Hedgi smiled evilly and Rotark paled. "NOT HIM AGAIN!" He said. "Who?" Kim and Ghosty asked.

"I call Shadow!" Shadow Hedgi said happily.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone else said.

Rotark opened a portal and the 4 hedgehogs fell out. "Ohhh my head… SCOURGE?!" Sonic said. "SONIC?! STRIPES?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Scourge asked. "My name is SHADOW not STRIPES!" Shadow growled. Silver noticed the authors. "Oh hey guys!" he said. Scourge looked up and had a nosebleed. He grabbed Shadow Hedgi and Kim by the shoulders. "My what nice ladies we got here!" he said, licking his lips. "No Scourge, just no," Shadow Hedgi said, pointing a pistol at him. Scourge released them. "Okay guys, prepare yourself for Yandre Simulator!" Shadow Hedgi said, hiding some guns. Rotark opened the portal and they all jumped in.

The eight of them landed in a bedroom. "Huh. I thought you said Yandre Simulator," Scourge said. Everyone looked up, and screamed at each other, since their looks changed.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Scourge were regular anime looking school boys with black and white uniforms. They still had their tails, ears, and back quills. Sonic had blue spikey hair the pointed out and down, Scourge was like Sonic, except his hair was lime green, Shadow's hair was black with red streaks and spikey, pointing out and upward, and Silver's hair was silver with his normal leaf-like hairdo on the top, and two long bunches of hair going down. Rotark also had the male uniform with his ears and tail, and had red hair and crimson sharp bangs. Ghosty was in the male uniform, but he was completely white, except for his bread hat and eyes. Kim and Shadow Hedgi wore the black, white, and red female uniform, their tails, ears, and back quills included. Kim's hair was in a red, short, bushy ponytail, and Shadow Hedgi's hair was in a Greek goddess braid crown, the rest of her hair down.

Silver then noticed a strange house. "Hey what's that?" he asked. Rotark came closer to the "house". "It's senpai's shrine," he said. "SENPAAAAAAAAAI!" Kim squealed, looking at the picture. Senpai was a male in a black uniform, black hair, and blue eyes. "OMG HE'S CUTE!" Kim said. Shadow Hedgi rolled her eyes and looked at the instructions manual. While reading, her eyes widened. "So, what do we do here? I've got a date with a certain hedgehog," Scourge said, eyeing Sonic making him mad. "Scourge, Meiko can wait and this won't take too long in the SEGA world," Rotark said. "I can't believe my ex-girlfriend fell for _you_!" Sonic spat. "And I can't believe that My ex-girlfriend and that pink dumby fell for _you_!" Scourge spat. "SHUT UP!" Ghosty yelled. "Let's get this over with now," Shadow said in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah! All our girls are waiting!" Silver whined. "OK, yeesh. Anyways here's what we need to do:

Kim has a crush on Senpai, but she's not alone. A girl named Kokona is going to confess to Senpai on Friday under the old cherry blossom because of a legend.

Her job is before Friday to kill all the girls in the school, or all the girls who have a crush on Senpai, including Kokona.

Which means we cannot get caught. At all. No teachers, no classmates, nobody. If anyone sees, game over. The only people who can see her, are us." Shadow Hedgi explained.

"Erm, so what do the rest of us do?" Sonic asked. "Stay clear of Kim, she's allowed to kill boys too. I have to make sure Kim doesn't kill me, unless she's only going for the girls who have a crush on Senpai," Shadow Hedgi said. Everyone except Kim then started to disappear. "It's teleporting us!" Shadow said. "Good luck Kim! I guess…" Silver said.

 **At school grounds…**

Kim picked her classic dualing weapon: the katana.

As she went to school grounds, her other 7 friends were waiting. "Okay, so first, go for the weakest," Ghosty said. Kim nodded. "We'll see you in class!" Rotark said as they walked inside school. Kim looked around. There were so many kids going to school, and Senpai was not too far. "I'll get Kokona, AND earn Senpai," Kim said evilly. Kim went around, taking pictures of every girl in the school, including Shadow Hedgi. After class, she examined them. "Okay, so my top priorities are Kokona, Yuna, Karin, and Osana," Kim said to herself. She went through the halls and spotted Yuna. "Yuna chan! Can I show you something REALLY cool?" Kim asked. "Sure! Why not?" Yuna said. The two made their way to the roof, and luckily, nobody was around. _'Must be in school. Oh well, better for me!'_ Kim thought. She pointed outwards to the special tree. "You know, they say if you look and concentrate hard enough on the cherry blossom tree, your crush will come to you within a few seconds and confess!" Kim lied. Yuna's eyes sparkled. "Wow! I'm going to do that right now!" Yuna stared at the tree for 5 minutes, and Kim carefully picked up her legs. "How much longer?" Yuna asked. "A few more minutes probably," Kim said. Yuna shrugged and kept looking. Kim then flipped her over the railing and her a _SNAP!_ "Got her," Kim whispered. She jumped down to see if nobody was near, and threw Yuna's dead body into the Incinerator.

At sunset, Kim met with the others. "Who'd you get?" Ghosty asked. "Yuna-chan. Tomorrow, it will be Osana and Kokona's turn," Kim said. Kim loaded the checkpoint and the police came. "What the…" Kim said. Everyone lined up at the entrance and the police gave a lecture. "We have received a report that a student named Yuna died, most likely in first-degree murder," The officer stated. He went through every person and asked them.

"No sir, I did not kill her, or no about the killing," Sonic said.

"I'm afraid not s-sir," Silver squeaked, yet the police believed him.

"No." Shadow stated.

"I haven't done anything wrong sir! Got any questions for the king?" Scourge said. The police ignored him and Shadow nearly broke Scourge's foot.

"I'M A GHOST DUDE! HOW CAN I DO THAT?!" Ghosty said.

"No sir! I have no idea about this until you said so sir!" Rotark said.

"Nope and no," Shadow Hedgi said plainly.

"Nope. I'm just a regular schoolgirl, didn't do anything bad, so get that through please! How could this innocent face do something THAT horrid?!" Kim said.

The officer shrugged since nobody did it, so everyone went home.

 **Wow. That's a REALLY lazy police officer! I can't believe it! At all! Will Kim kill the girls who have a crush on Senpai, or maybe them all? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2- Stained on Me

Chapter 2

Stained on me

The next day, when Kim arrived at school, she felt different. Jealous. Envious. _'They will ALL pay! Senpai. Is. Mine. MINE ONLY!'_ "Hey Kim, you okay?" Sonic asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine!" Kim said. Everyone shrugged. "Remember: Kokona and Osana," Rotark whispered. Kim nodded. Scourge was flirting with a group of girls, who giggled and flirted back. Shadow Hedgi grabbed Scourge. "Scourge, we gotta go. Flirt later!" Shadow Hedgi said. While she dragged Scourge, Scourge winked and mouthed 'Love ya!' making the girls go wild. The authors, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver rolled their eyes. Except Kim, who also went wild. Typical. After class, Kim followed Osana to the bathroom. She hid as Osana did her business, and while she was about to flush, Kim snuck in and dunked her head in, until she saw Osana go limp. Kim made an evil smile and sprinted out of the bathroom to find Kokona.

Kokona was doing nothing when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Yandre-chan AKA Kimchi, with a cookie in her hand. "Here, have this. I already had one, so I want to give you this," Kim said. "Wow! That's super nice of you! Thanks!" Kokona took the cookie and ate it. The two leaned against the railing, doing nothing. It was a nice Tuesday, and the breeze was nice.

Kokona then started to have a stomach ache. A bad one.

"You okay?" Kim asked. Kokona held her stomach. "Y-yeah, totally fine."

As time passed, Kokona felt worse. Every part of her body was on fire, her stomach was going at the speed of light, and everything was blurry. "Seriously, you don't look good," Kim said, making a fake worried face.

"Just… Not feeling well," Kokona said. Suddenly, she dropped on her knees and began to throw up. Kim stayed a good distance away as blood and puke surrounded the floor. Kokona kept doing this non-stop. "What's…. happening….?" She asked. Those were the last words, until she fell limp.

Dead.

"What do you know Venom cookies are great!" Kim said, walking away from the dead body.

 **Target 4: Karin**

Karin was resting in the shower, washing herself. Sometimes a girl's got to keep clean in school.

Little did she know there was a murderer after her.

Kim entered the showers and Immediately spotted Karin.

Kim got her katana ready. She went behind Karin and raised her katana.

 _SHING!_

The katana sliced Karin's body in half. Blood spattered on Kim's uniform and Katana. She cleaned her body, clothes, and weapon, and headed outside, not caring for the dead body.

Kim felt nice. No guilt. Nothing. Until she saw it. Senpai was _talking_ to Shadow Hedgi. HER Senpai. Oh this won't go well at all.

 **With Shadow Hedgi and the others…**

"Guys, where's Kimchi?" Ghosty asked. Everyone shrugged. "Oi, Hedgi-chan!" a voice said behind. Everyone turned to see Senpai running to them. "Hi Taro," Shadow Hedgi said. "Hey."

"So, what did you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were free."

"Free?"

"Yeah, as in would you ermm like to go out…with me?"

Everyone gasped. "Say yes!" Sonic whispered so low only they could hear (Everyone that's not Senpai!).

"Umm I would love to… But I have a problem…"

"…What is it?"

"…I already have a boyfriend…"

Everyone stood in shock. "I'm really sorry though Taro, I don't want to hurt your feelings," Shadow Hedgi said. Senpai shrugged and made a true, genuine smile. "That's okay! We can at least be friends!"

"Yeah."

"Anyways, I have to go. Bye!" Senpai walked away.

Everyone looked to Shadow Hedgi. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?! YOUR BEST FRIEND!?" Rotark yelled. "YEAH! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!?" Ghosty yelled. "IS HE HOTTER THAN ME?!" Scourge asked. "Guys, it's a long story okay? I didn't want ANY of you to know, because knowing you guys, you would tell everyone," Shadow Hedgi said. Everyone softened up. "Is he an author?" Ghosty asked.

"No."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO!" Ghosty yelled/whined. "Yeah, I promise I'll tell you AFTER we finish this fanfic!" Shadow Hedgi said. "DEAL!"

 **With Kim…**

Kim watched the entire thing. Although she couldn't hear the conversation, she was mad. Furious. "Hedgi is secretly meeting with MY Senpai?! This can't be… SENPAI. IS. MINE! She will pay… THEY ALL WILL PAY!" Kim said to herself. Kim approached the group and they waved. Kim didn't wave back. "Kimchi? Are you okay?" Sonic asked. "Y-yeah just *sniff* fine," Kim said. "Are you crying?" Silver asked. "N-no!" Kim said, quickly wiping the tears. "Let's just move onto Wednesday to finish up." Everyone shrugged.

When they exited the police made everyone line up. Again. "3 Murders have been reported today, and that's strange!" Officer whatever-his-name-is said. Everyone denied the fact they knew about it. The officers allowed everyone to go home. "You killed the other 3?!" Ghosty whispered to Kim. Kim nodded. "Okay, so that leaves nobody else!" Shadow said. "So let's go home!" Silver said. "No."

Everyone turned to Kim.

"We need to finish until Friday, THEN go home!" Kim said. "I agree. We might as well have Kim confess," Rotark said. "But what do we do now?" Sonic asked. Everyone else shrugged. "Well, see you on Wednesday Kim!" Shadow Hedgi said. As everyone was a safe distance away, Kim made an evil smile. "Yes, see you in hell Hedgi."

 **The boyfriend scene with Rotark and Ghosty yelling at me actually happened before. LOL. What is Kim planning? Is anyone safe with Kim the murderer on the loose? Will they survive until Friday? Will I ever get my Japanese food before 9 PM? Find out except my food in the next chapter!**

 **Me: SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!**

 **Kim: SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI**

 **Shadow: Why am I surrounded by idiots?**

 **Scourge: I WILL FIND MYSELF A GIRLFRIEND!**

 **Sonic: I feel bad for Taro…**

 **Silver: Hey guys! Info-chan sent me an image of a naked girl named Mitsuki!**

 **Ghosty, Rotark, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Scourge: LEMME SEE!**


	3. Chapter 3- Confession and Confusion

Chapter 3

Confession and Confusion

At this point, Kim couldn't feel emotions. At all. No emotions ran through her body, only two thoughts; Senpai, and killing. Later, on Wednesday, Kim called Info-chan. "Heh you finally call… You're a pretty good killer. How can I help you?"

"Have any info on what girls are spying on Senpai?"

"Well, There's Yui and Oka. They have a small crush on Taro."

"Then I'll take them down with Hedgi!"

"Erm you realize that Hedgi doesn-"

"NO MORE! I'LL CALL YA LATER!"

Kim hung up of Info-chan and ran outside to the roof. There, just 20 feet below her, was Oka. Kim made sure nobody was looking. Safe. She got out a pistol she stole from Shadow Hedgi and shot Oka right in the skull. Kim hid the pistol in a secret place and ran outside to many people gathered around Oka's dying body. Amongst the crowd was Sonic who made a quick 'GOOD JOB' smile. Kim had to hold back a smile. Hours later, a shrine was made for Oka and the other students killed. Kim then noticed Yui near the Incinerator. Perfect.

"Hey Yui-chan."

"Oh, Ayano-chan hello."

"What'cha ding out here?"

Yui sighed.  
"I want to make a shrine."

"I see. How come?"

"All these killings, a yandere on the loose, I'm probably going to get killed anyways. I should pay my respects first though so I'm going to make one inside here."

Kim sighed. "I was thinking the same thing. Why don't we do it together?"

Yui nodded and went in first. Kim smiled and closed the door and locked it. "A-Ayano?! What are you doing? Oh no. NO! PLEASE! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kim chuckled to herself as she heard Yui's pleads. "Baka," she said, walking away.

 _Kill… Kill MORE! They ALL LOVE SENPAI! DESTROY THEM! GET. SENPAI. NOW!_

Kim didn't care anymore.

One by one, day by day, Kim killed all the girls in the most gruesome ways possible. She was never caught, less and less people came to school, and Senpai grew more and more worried. Shadow Hedgi had to hide every day from her friend so she wouldn't be killed.

Finally, Friday came. At sunset, the Cherry Blossom tree danced in the breeze. Dead bodies were nowhere to be found. Except one problem; Kim and Hedgi were the only girls left in the school. No woman teachers, or nurse, just them. Kim had stopped talking to her friends, making them grow more and more worried. "She's going insane!" Ghosty said. "We have to do something!" Sonic said. "Well, it's Friday so isn't today the confession day?" Scourge asked. "Oh yeah!" Silver said. "Oh please be okay Kimmy," Ghosty said. Everyone looked at Ghosty in an awkward manner. "What? I'm worried about my best friend!" Ghosty said.]

As the sun began to set, Kim went to the cherry blossom tree, where Senpai was waiting. "Senpai…" she whispered. "Hey Ayano-chan, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Kim shifted in embarrassment. Shadow Hedgi, Rotark, Ghosty, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Scourge were watching from a bush. "Senpai… You see…" Kim began. "I…" "Just say it already!" Scourge quietly hissed. "I…"

Taro walked toward Kim that they were mere inches apart. "Senpai I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Kim looked at the ground, but Senpai grabbed her shoulder. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Ayano," he said. Kim looked up in surprise as Senpai came down to kiss her. After a moment, Kim returned the kiss. However, they broke apart when they heard clapping and cheering. The two looked to see Shadow Hedgi and the others. That's when the screen showed read letters above the couple: SUCSESS. A portal opened near them, signaling it was time to leave. "Taro… I'm sorry, but I promise I'll come back very soon!" Kim said. Senpai smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you!" Kim smiled, gave a peck on Senpai's right cheek, and walked into the portal with the others.

As they came back to Shadow Hedgi's room, Kim looked around confused. "So, when are we going to Yandre Simulator?" Everyone looked at her awkwardly. "We just went…" Shadow said. "Well, I remember confessing to Taro, but that's it!" Kim said. "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER KILLING ALL THOSE GIRLS?!" Sonic screamed.

"I DID WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"OH SHIT! THIS IS WORST THEN WHEN SHADOW HAD AMNESIA!" Sonic said. "SHUT UP FAKER!" Shadow yelled.

"Well, it's time to say sayonara to you guys, I guess," Rotark said. Shadow growled when Rotark said sayonara. Rotark put both his hand up in defense. "Sorry Shadow, I forgot. Hehe…" Shadow Hedgi rolled her eyes and opened the portal. Hedgi gave Shadow a quick hug, making him growl and his muzzle turn dark red. "TO MY PALACE!" Scourge said, hopping in. "Don't worry chilidog babies! Papa's comin' for youuuu!" Sonic said, jumping in. "Buh bye!" Silver said, flying in. Shadow hopped in the portal last. As the portal closed, Ghosty sighed in exhaustion. "Well, at least we don't have to deal with a certain killer for now!" Rotark said, eying Kimchi. Ghosty then hit realization. "WAIT A MINUTE!" he shouted. "What?" Shadow Hedgi, Rotark, and Kim asked simultaneously. "HEDGI, YOU DIDN'T EVEN USE YOUR GUN ONCE!" Ghosty shouted. "WHOA! I totally forgot!" Rotark said. "It's a new record!" Kim said. Shadow Hedgi rolled her eyes. "That's bad for me, but good for you guys!" she said. "Why?" Rotark asked.

"Well, I need to take my anger out on _somebody,_ don't I?" Shadow Hedgi asked. "No." Shadow Hedgi fell down anime-style. "Yeah, that helps a lot Ro!" Shadow Hedgi said sarcastically. "Good!" Rotark said happily, unaware of the sarcasm. Ghosty rolled his eyes. "She was being SARCASTIC Rotark!" "Oh." Rotark said sadly. "Well, let's go do something!" Kimchi said. "YEAH!" everyone else said.

As the four authors went through the house to look for something to do, Kim looked at the picture of Senpai. "I'll return Senpai, I promise."

 **THE END!**

 **Scourge and Shadow: I WAS BARELY IN IT!**

 **Silver: Hey Shadow, at least you got a hug! I want one!**

 **Shadow: Grrr SHUT UP SILVER!**

 **Sonic: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YOU JUST GOT BUUUUUUURNED SHADS!**

 **Shadow: *whacks Sonic unconscious***

 **Scourge: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YOU JUST GOT BUUUUUURNED SONIC!**

 **Sonic: Mommy dog…. *passes out***

 **Shadow and Silver: …**

 **Rotark: I WANT A HUG! SILVER, HUG ME!**

 **Silver: Ummmm okay *hugs Rotark awkwardly***

 **Ghosty: BYE BYE PEEPS!**


End file.
